Caroline and Justine
ジュスティーヌ: 物静かな少女 ラヴェンツァ |romaji= Karorīnu & Justīnu Ravantsa |arcana = Strength |japaneseva= Both: |englishva= Both: }} Caroline and Justine are characters from Persona 5. Appearances *''Persona 5: Strength Confidant, Velvet Room Assistants, Optional Boss **[[Persona 5 (Manga)|''Persona 5 (Manga)]] **''Persona 5 The Animation The Day Breakers: Cameo Design The twins both wear a black eye patch with the letter "V" over one of their eyes and a blue prison guard outfit. They both have platinum-blonde hair and yellow eyes. Justine has a long braid and a hat with the letters "O-Y-O-O," while Caroline has hair buns and a hat with the letters "X-M-R-N." The letters appear to spell " ." They appear to be young children. Caroline uses an electric shock baton to intimidate their inmate. When they merge as one, their true appearance is Lavenza, a young girl with long platinum hair and golden eyes. She wears blue Victorian dress, and stylish matching headband with white butterfly ornaments and yellow roses. She also wears bright pink lipstick. Personality Caroline dislikes the Phantom Thieves of Hearts and openly hopes for their eventual arrest. She tends to speak to Justine in a demeaning manner. Additionally, she doesn't seem to hold the protagonist in very high regard, as she refers to him as the "prisoner," and kicks him into the Velvet Room whenever he goes to enter. She is generally ill-tempered and impatient, even after the twins' Confidant levels up and she grows to respect the protagonist as a friend. Justine, in contrast, appears to be calm and soft-spoken but still treats the protagonist as her prisoner. Lavenza speaks relatively more maturely than the twins and still maintains a soft tone similar to Justine but can be impatient to interruptions similar to Caroline. Profile ''Persona 5 The twins appear as Igor's new Velvet Room assistants. They act as the protagonist's correctional officers. They fuse Personas by decapitating the components with a guillotine (when it gets stuck during fusion accidents, they finish the job with a large chainsaw). In reality, they are not supposed to be separate individuals, but were originally a single being named Lavenza. When Yaldabaoth replaced Igor, he tore Lavenza's soul into two incomplete sisters, neither of whom remembered he was not the real Igor. They are secretly working towards the protagonists' downfall on "Igor's" orders, believing him to be a villain (Caroline is simply more honest about her intentions) but quietly grow to doubt their mission at the beginning of their Confidant; this comes to a head after Masayoshi Shido's defeat and the first, fruitless battle against the empowered Holy Grail, when "Igor" orders them to subdue the protagonist, finding they can't in good conscience keep on fighting after a few turns. This allows Lavenza to partially manifest and explain that Igor and Yaldabaoth are separate people, and that the twin's true purpose is to guide humanity rather than punish it. After the two discover what Yaldabaoth actually is and meet the real Igor, they perform the fusion on themselves to recreate Lavenza, who decides she didn't mind being separate people on occasion and will occasionally dissolve back into the sisters. She helps reconstitute the Phantom Thieves in the Velvet Room after Yaldabaoth's merged Palace with Tokyo wiped them from existence, and frees the real Igor from a cell in the Room. Confidant Similar to Margaret's Social Link, Caroline and Justine's Confidant progresses through completing their request of fusing specific Persona with specific skill. This Confidant can be unlocked on May 18th. The item received by maxing their Confidant is a cell key, which can use all functions of the Velvet Room. Strategy ''Persona 5'' The twins can be fought in New Game Plus after the protagonist initiate Strength Confidant, any time in Mementos except after they fused to Lavenza by the end of the game. The twins have different rule sets from previous Velvet Room Assistants. The battle theme is Rivers in the Desert. The battle will go in cycle with 3 different phases. The twins started with low tier spells (which still deal high damage if party members are underleveled) then using higher tier spells once the cycle repeated. Note that in any phase, they will use Diarahan only once when their HP is reduced to 50% or less. After their HP is reduced to 50% again, there will be a 4th phase, which consists of all elements. # Using multiple Persona with physical skills (melee and gun). # Using multiple Persona with Fire, Ice, Wind, and Electric elements. # Using multiple Persona with Nuclear, Psyo, Light, and Dark elements. There are also special rules to follow * For each phase, entire party members need to deal enough damage to each of twins (while also surviving their attacks). If player only play defensive or deal too low damage, the twins will knock down entire party members to trigger All-Out Attack, which will knock out all party members regardless of their level. * The twins must be defeated at same time with multiple target attacks or before any surviving twin's upcoming turn. If only one of them defeated, the other one will cast Recarm to revive each other. Player can fight them with full party members and allowed to take resistances (null, absorb, repel). Repel is recommended to deal damage against them. Unlike Margaret, who uses spells in a fixed order, the spells the twins used in each phase can be in different order depending on party member's composition. The twins are mostly aiming for weakness (for 1 More and Baton Pass) and technical damage, so be prepared with to guard, heal or shift party members in each phase with Party Switch. Casting buffs/debuffs also recommended, as while the buffs/debuffs beside Sukukaja or Sukunda do not help much, the twins will cast Dekaja or Dekunda to waste their turns. If the player loses the battle, it does not result in game over. There will be a cutscene for losing and a chance to retry. This battle also programmed correctly with either Morgana or Futaba Sakura as navigator to comment on the twins' power. By comparison, the battle against Elizabeth always opened with Fuuka Yamagishi commenting, even if the player fought Elizabeth before recruiting Fuuka. Stats Gallery Trivia *Like the other Velvet Room residents, Caroline and Justine share their names with characters from Mary Shelley's . Justine was framed for a murder Frankenstein's Creature committed. Caroline was the mother of Victor Frankenstein, who died of scarlet fever. Her dying wish was that Victor marry Elizabeth Lavenza (the namesake of their combined form), his adopted sister. **Lavenza and Elizabeth are named for the same person. **The German roots of their names also refer to freedom (Caroline) and justice (Justine), a reference to the question they pose to the protagonist about being on the path to freedom or ruin. *Caroline and Justine are the youngest looking assistants of the Velvet Room in the Persona series, while Lavenza is the second-youngest looking. *Before the revelation of their names, they were simply addressed as the "twin assistants". *Caroline and Justine are the second individuals, if counted as a whole, from the Velvet Room to be able to form a "bond" with the protagonist, the first being Margaret from Persona 4. **Caroline and Justine also share some similarities with Margaret regarding their bond with the protagonist, such as being Velvet Room attendants, and the requirements to increase their bond. * It is implied that the requests found in Justine's clipboard for Personas with certain skills, which are needed to increase the Confidant, are written by Lavenza, their original self. Category:Persona 5 The Animation Characters Category:Allies Category:Persona 5 Enemies Category:Persona 5 Bosses Category:Ultimate Boss Category:Velvet Room Assistants